gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Panto
Grand Theft Auto V Grand Theft Auto Online |manufacturer = Benefactor (HD Universe) |dashtype = Cavalcade (needle) Cavalcade (dial texture) |inttxd = Cavalcade (GTA V) |roadspawn = Yes (GTA 2, GTA V; Enhanced version) No (GTA V; Original version) (GTA V; Enhanced version) |carcols = }} |wheeltype = Tuner |flags = GTA V |modelname = panto (All games) |handlingname = PANTO (All games) |textlabelname = PANTO (All games) |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Panto is a two-door hatchback featured in Grand Theft Auto 2, Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the "I'm Not a Hipster" Update. It is manufactured by Benefactor in the HD Universe. Design ''Grand Theft Auto 2'' The Panto name first debuted in Grand Theft Auto 2 in the form of a two-door microcar (occasionally confused as a van) akin to the Dementia, but significantly larger. Its appearance alone makes the car generally unappealing, in contrast to larger, better designed cars in the game. The internal name given to the Panto is FIAT, implying the car's name originates from that of a similarly named , but may otherwise be comparable to a . It best resembles the estate. ''Grand Theft Auto III'' The Panto was planned to reappear as a four-door compact sedan in Grand Theft Auto III, but was cut for unknown reasons. The car, like the Panto in Grand Theft Auto 2, bears some resemblance to a Fiat, specifically, a , Zastava Skala or a Lada Riva; little else is known about the car. A picture of the car can be found on the "Capital Auto Sale$" teaser website, along with many other beta vehicles http://www.rockstargames.com/grandtheftauto3/flash/capitalAutos/ Capital Auto Sale$ website. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Panto reappears in Grand Theft Auto V retaining its microcar design, surpassing the Weeny Issi's already small size. It is manufactured by Benefactor and resembles a . However, it has different shaped headlights resembling upside down hearts. The overall design is inspired by and . The is the base for the rear fascia, the for the frontal fascia, and the for the side profile. The Panto has "El Quatro" tuner rims that are also available at Los Santos Customs and its interior is very simple, with the "Cavalcade" dashboard, dials and interior (usually employed by SUVs). Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto 2'' The Panto's performance in Grand Theft Auto 2 mirrors its generally undesirable appearance. The car suffers from an underpowered engine, which results in a poor top speed and below average acceleration. However, helped largely by its speed, the Panto's steering is still acceptable, but its brakes are mediocre, being slightly below average. Even so, the vehicle is not practical when evading gunfire and hostile enemies, such as law enforcement. It takes less damage than a usual car, the same applies to the Schmidt. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Panto in Grand Theft Auto V is a small, light car with quick acceleration. It is powered by a model of a 3-cylinder engine, coupled to a 6 speed gearbox in an RR layout. Its acceleration is average, owing to its incredibly light weight, and its top speed is quite high, but caution should be taken when driving at high speeds because its short wheelbase makes it very unstable and prone to spinning out of control, and its wheelbase is much shorter than the Issi. This could make driving at high speeds quite problematic. The handling is rather poor despite its size, as the vehicle suffers from understeer, and its durability is unremarkable, as it can only take a few head-on crashes before its axle breaks and its engine stalls, although it is completely immune to any form of crash deformation. The Panto is very maneuverable when airborne, able to do multiple spins with ease. Nevertheless, this is a great commuter car if one does not want to risk paying the insurance premium on one of their super cars. This vehicle has the best acceleration in its class. Owing to the vehicle's small size and lack of crumple zones, even a moderate impact to the rear of the Panto will kill any NPC occupants inside, making obtaining one relatively easy if the player is prepared to drive the damaged vehicle to Los Santos Customs and have it repaired. Due to the Panto not suffering from body deformation, this can lead into unusual situations where the player can come across seemingly-intact Pantos with the driver dead inside due to an off-screen collision. GTA V Overview 3-cylinder (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = Panto-GTAV-StatsRSC.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto 2'' Panto-GTA2-ingame.jpg|''GTA 2'', in-game with lights on. ''Grand Theft Auto III'' Panto-GTA3-front.jpg|A pre-release image of a Panto during development of GTA III. Panto-III-Beta-Front.png|'Panto', in game with the use of modifications. resembling a Mark 4/5 Ford Cortina with circular headlights. (Rear quarter view) ''Grand Theft Auto V'' RunningBackPanto-GTAO-front.png|The Runner Panto. (Rear quarter view) Moving Target Pre-modified variants of the Panto can appear as a random Moving Target vehicle in the Freemode Event, Moving Target, as part of the Freemode Events Update. The second set cannot be recreated in Los Santos Customs or any other mod shop as it has a unique pearlescent color. Vehicle's pearlescent and wheel colors are randomly picked from the car's regular traffic color sets. |modelset_window = |modelset_livery = |modelset_modkit = }} Vehicle's pearlescent and wheel colors are randomly picked from the car's regular traffic color sets. |modelset_window = |modelset_livery = |modelset_modkit = }} |modelset_window = |modelset_livery = |modelset_modkit = }} Panto-GTAO-front-MovingTarget1.png|Panto variation 1 in Moving Target. (Rear quarter view) Panto-GTAO-front-MovingTarget2.png|Panto variation 2 in Moving Target. (Rear quarter view) Panto-GTAO-front-MovingTarget3.png|Panto variation 3 in Moving Target. (Rear quarter view) Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Freemode Events *May appear in one of three different modified variations as a random vehicle in the Freemode Event Moving Target. ;Adversary Modes *It is used in the Running Back Adversary mode, as the runner's vehicle. It is in modified form, having front bullbars, a rollcage, off-road tyres and twin exhausts. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto 2'' *The Residential and Industrial Districts of Anywhere City. *A green Panto is parked in the lot by the train station near the church in the Residential District, Anywhere City. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' ;Original version *Can be found in the player's garage in single player. ;Enhanced version *Commonly spawns in traffic and inside parking lots (enhanced version only). *Can be rarely found parked in Los Santos Customs in Burton (pre-modified). *Spawns pre-modified in front of The Archipelago in Rockford Hills just South of the Los Santos Golf Club. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be bought from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $85,000. *Rarely spawns in traffic. It cannot be sold or modified due to it being considered too hot. (enhanced version only) *Can be found as a cargo-holding vehicle in the Parking Lot Business Battle. Rewards ''Grand Theft Auto 2'' *When crushed in the Residential and Industrial districts, the Panto awards the player with Grenades. Trivia General *The default radio station for the Panto is: **''GTA 2: Osmosis Radio (Residential) or Lo-Fi FM (Industrial) **GTA V: Lowdown 91.1 and Space 103.2. ''Grand Theft Auto V *The Panto in GTA V does not dent and deform when crashed, similar to motorcycles. *This is the only Benefactor vehicle that doesn't resemble a model. However, Smart is part of the Daimler AG group, which is also the parent company of Mercedes-Benz, and the real life Smart Fortwo also contains parts that are also used on some Mercedes-Benz models. There are several cars that look similar to the Panto made by Mercedes-Benz, but are not as small as the Panto. *When the Stickerbomb livery is added to the tailgate, the license plate will be shifted at a slight angle. *Like the Sabre Turbo, when the Panto is modified with a Roll Cage, it will have the fuel tank on the trunk. *The Panto shares its engine sound with the Dilettante but with a clearer tone, partly due to the lack of electric motor. *Because the engine cannot be viewed by normal means, there are no camshafts or other vital engine parts other than 3 cylinders. Furthermore, the engine is transversely laid out of line with the rear wheels. Note the 3-Cylinder engine can only be viewed using the Rockstar Editor Camera. Bugs/Glitches ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Installing the "Roll Cage and Chassis Upgrade" modification may cause the exhausts to stop emmiting fumes. This seem to only happen with short exhausts, being the stock and the titanium exhausts. *There is currently a glitch that allows the player to turn the roof and/or trunk invisible based on the chosen modification. This can be done by buying a roof modification in Los Santos Customs, then scrolling through the roofs quickly until it lands on the stock option without visible roof and/or trunk. Depending on how much of the car is covered by the chosen modification, only the roof can be invisible but some modifications also make the trunk together with the roof invisible. If the trunk is invisible, the badge will also appear floating in the air. While using this glitch, the player can still apply a spoiler which will appear floating in the air. The glitch works similar to how some cars can have their stock spoilers removed. See Also *Dementia - A similarly designed compact car in Grand Theft Auto 2. References Navigation }}de:Panto es:Panto ru:Panto pl:Panto pt:Panto fi:Panto fr:Panto Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA 2 Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in "I'm Not a Hipster" Update Category:Vehicles manufactured by Benefactor Category:Compacts & Hatchbacks Category:Compacts Vehicle Class Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Rear-Engine Vehicles